


Got Carried Away

by antigrav_vector



Series: Assorted Gift Ficlets [11]
Category: Captain America (MCU), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man Noir, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Identity Porn, Kinda, M/M, Secret Identity, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, they find out later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Tony's never met a bad idea he didn't like. Steve and Bucky are great at coming up with bad ideas. It's a match made in heaven.





	Got Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism)!

The bar was a warmly lit space with wood paneling lining the booths along the wall and gas lanterns placed at regular intervals along the walls. Tony nodded to himself in satisfaction. This wasn't his usual watering hole. He was on his way back to New York from Washington DC, and had stopped for the night in Baltimore. It wasn't a city he was in often. But his meeting with Fury had been longer than planned and he needed a break. In the morning, he'd continue his trip home. For now, he wanted a moment to himself to unwind.

In five days, he was due to show up at the airfield at the northern outskirts of New York City. He'd be flying south with a pair of Fury's men (neither of whom he'd had a chance to meet, much to his annoyance), Jarvis, Pepper and Rhodey for an expedition into the Andes. Until then? He could do as he pleased, though odds were good that if he lingered anywhere too long Jarvis would appear as if conjured to hustle him back to New York.

Another glance around the bar revealed nothing untoward, so Tony stepped farther into the establishment. Four of the booths were occupied, and a solitary soul lingered at the far end of the bar with a dark beer in his hand. The occupants of one booth -- a striking pair, both Irish by the looks of them, though they were as different in coloring as could be -- caught his eyes and smirked at him. Both were broad-shouldered, built like Atlas, and looked strong enough to carry the world, if they needed to. The way they seemed to move as one was intriguing, too. It was clear they had known one another long enough to be very familiar with how the other would react to a given situation.

Judging by their body language, it was also very likely that they were more than just friends.

Tony nodded back as he walked, keeping his expression neutral. He had no particular desire to end up in a barfight or other disagreement.

As Tony approached him, the bartender caught his eyes and smiled perfunctorily. "What can I get you?"

Tony leaned against the bar and smiled back politely. "Whiskey, neat, if you'd be so kind."

"Jameson, Talisker, or or Jack Daniels?"

Tony resisted the urge to make a face. No Macallan? No Glenlivet? Clearly this wasn't a place that catered to people with properly expensive tastes. But then again, that hadn't been one of his criteria in picking the place, and it was clearly both clean and well-maintained. "The Talisker," he decided, before the pause could draw out and get awkward.

A short silence reigned as the bartender poured the drink and Tony dug out his wallet to pay him for it.

Once he had it in his hands and had taken a sip, he glanced around the bar again, feeling eyes on him. When his eyes swept over the corner of the bar containing the pair of men who'd been watching him so intently as he'd entered the bar, the dark haired one looked up, and their eyes met again. It was like the man was magnetic, Tony thought idly. His ice blue eyes were captivating, and his roguish smirk even moreso.

Handing over his money and ignoring the bartender's attempts to offer him change, Tony pushed off the bar and sauntered over toward the man, his curiousity piqued. As he did, the blond man sitting opposite him looked up, and oh wow, they were a matched set.

Stopping a few feet away from the booth, Tony took another sip of his whiskey, letting the taste roll over his tongue before he spoke. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Dark-hair laughed. "I'm not sure. Can ya?" he riposted in a broad Brooklyn accent.

"Bit far from home, aren't you?" Tony asked him with a grin. 

"Well, you go where the work takes you," he shrugged. "Have a seat if you like."

Tony considered that for a beat then gave in. Settling himself next to dark-hair, he put his drink down long enough to offer a hand. "I'm Tony."

"Well, if we're sticking to first names, I'm Bucky," dark-hair offered in return, taking his hand and shaking it with a firm grip. "That's Steve."

Steve cleared his throat. "Safer for all of us this way for now," he put in his two cents, his own Brooklyn accent much less pronounced than Bucky's, and offered his hand in turn. "Can't just go around trusting everyone, after all."

"I suppose you have a point," Tony agreed, "but that still doesn't tell me why you boys have been staring me down since the moment I stepped in here."

Steve looked a bit abashed, but didn't speak. Bucky did, taking up the thread when Steve was clearly searching for words. "Well, we were wonderin' if you might be up for a bit of fun."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. Had he wandered into one of those establishments by accident? Deciding to take a chance, he quipped, "I might be persuaded but I'm afraid you'll have to do better than just bat your eyelashes at me to win me over."

Bucky laughed delightedly. "Give us a chance before you write us off, Tony. Let us show you a good time, and if you're still not satisfied at the end of the night, we'll make it up to you somehow."

Steve nodded. "Guarantee you it'll be a better night than if you just sip at that whiskey for a couple of hours and then go home."

"Alright," Tony agreed, picking said whiskey back up and sipping at it with a pleased hum, "what are you gentlemen proposing, then?"

"We've got a place near here. Discreet," Bucky offered.

At least it would be better than the last time he'd gotten carried away and accidentally set his hotel room on fire. This time if he got carried away, he eyed Bucky and Steve, it was likely to be far more literal. Tony smirked, knowing there was more than a little bit of challenge in the expression. "I'm going to finish my drink first. And then, I expect you two to follow through on that promise."

Steve's eyes gleamed, and he nodded like he'd been given an order. Tony half expected him to salute. After a beat, Steve replied, "We intend to."


End file.
